Sincero Amor
by StarFive
Summary: Han pasado mas de cinco años, Inuyasha bagabundio para poder con seguir un hechiso para abrir el poso y encontrar a Kagome, y decirle lo que siente. Al estar nuebamente juntos, alguien del pasado tratara de detruirlos a ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Sincero Amor**

**Cáp. 1: Un Amor para siempre?**

.- _Como me gusta estar aquí, viendo este hermoso atardecer, junto a él, están perfecto, que hasta me da miedo. Él pensara en lo mismo?- _Se preguntaba una linda chica alta, con unos ojos color chocolate, su cabello algo largo que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y de color azabache con tonos azulados, la cual estaba al lado de un lindo hanyu, el cual, iba transformándose poco a poco para convertirse en humano, si, esa noche seria luna nueva. Se encontraban abrazándose, transmitiéndose amor, sin palabra alguna, aquel silencio no era incomodo, al contrario era tan agradable, que sien algún momento uno de los dos comentaba algo, se destruiría aquella unión que sedaba al estar callados. Además, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que el había prometido ase algunos días, que por fin iban a dar el siguiente paso, solo que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

Han pasado mas de cinco años, en el primer año, nunca supieron nada de Naraku ni d ninguno de sus ayudantes, como de Kykyo, cinco años de búsqueda de los demás fragmentos, sin encontrar, sus amigos ya se habían cansado, además Sango por fin era feliz, ya que había encontrado a su hermano, lo curaron, y le quitaron el fragmento, y regresaron a la aldea de los exterminadores, la cual construyeron, y ayudaban a todo tipo de viajeros que pasaban, y así, poco a poco empezaron a habitar mas personas. Shipo, en una de sus búsquedas de los fragmentos de Shikon No Tama, llegaron a un pueblo donde habitaban puros Zorros, en la cual salió un familiar de él, y prefirió quedarse con ellos, y por fin vivir una familia, Shipo le prometió a Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, que nunca se olvidaría de ellos y que cuando pudiera iría a visitarlos. Miroku nunca pudo confesar sus sentimientos hacia Sango, a de mas seguía teniendo la maldición, así, que decidió regresar con su maestro, y empezó a practicar nuevas técnicas. Y Kagome regreso a su época para poder seguir con su vida, ya había comprendido que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, y que su amor por mas grande que fuera, era solo un capricho, además ella pensaba que Inuyasha no la quería, por eso se había marchado, y al irse puso un hechizo en el poso, el cual fue muy difícil de crear, fue abierto, por la misma persona que había robado su corazón y sus pensamientos cuando tenia 15años. Inuyasha cuando se quedo solo con Kagome, le iba a contar todos sus sentimientos, que por fin había comprendido todo lo que sentía por ella, pero ese mismo día que iba a actuar ella se había ido a su época sin haberle dicho, y cuando trato de saltar por el poso, y seguirla, ya no pudo así que se la paso durante cuatro años vagando y consiguiendo información, para poder destruir aquel seguro que había puesto Kagome, e iría por ella, y nunca mas la dejaría.

_"Flash Back"_

_Después de 4años_

Inuyasha había entrado bruscamente a la casa de Kagome, y él Abuelo, la Mama, y Souta, lo recibieron muy bien aun que algo sor prendidos, Puesto que Inuyasha se le veía diferente, ahora bestia un haori con el pantalón en negro y pero abultado como el rojo, un moño en blanco que sujetaba al pantalón y en la parte de arriba del haori era blanco; él había llegado antes de que Kagome llegara después de clases, demientras Inuyasha había hablado con su familia, y aclaro lo que sentía por Kagome, y que se la llevaría a su época si ella lo seguía queriendo. A Inuyasha lo hicieron pasar al cuarto de Kagome, ya que esa situación era personal, cuando llego Kagome.

Kag.- Ya vine!... Mamá, Abuelo, Souta?- Pregunto, ya que no recibió una respuesta de bienvenida.

Mamá.- Estamos Aquí en la cocina!- grito la mamá.

Cuando se acerco a la cocina, la mamá, le dijo que tenia una visita en su cuarto, pero había pedido por favor que no le dijera el nombre de susodicha persona, ya que era una sorpresa. Kagome estaba algo confusa _Quien vendría a buscarme a mí, Nadie de mis compañeros sabe donde vivo? _(Miren aclaro que han pasado 4años, y ella esta en la preparatoria, y pues si tiene amigos, pero no es muy unida, espero que puedan entender, sigan leyendo...)_ Pero bueno, sea quien sea espero que sea algo rápido, me estoy muriendo de hambre,_ iba pensando demientras subía las escaleras y se acercaba a su cuarto.

Kag.- Perdón por hacerlo esperar- dijo algo apenada, pero sin ver visto a la persona entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, quedo muy sorprendida, era como ver a un fantasma del pasado, él estaba igual de sorprendido, Kagome ya era adulta, tenia su cuerpo mas formado, y seguía igual de linda como la conoció, Kagome bestia un uniforme distinto de color azul marino la falda, y una Blusa de color blanco, la cual en la parte de arriba decía el nombre de la preparatoria. Kagome no podía dejarlo de ver de pies a la cabeza, el seguía igual, solo con un nuevo traje.

Inu.- Como has estado?- pregunto, para poder romper con aquel silencio.

Kag.- Bien... pero tu que haces aquí!...- pregunto apuntándolo con su dedo.

Inu.- Yo vine a decirte que...- pero fue interrumpido por otra pregunta por ella.

Kag.- Como pasaste el poso, se supone que yo lo cerré, esto no puede ser?- se acerco a su cama, para sentarse.

Inu.- Pues durante cuatro años vague para poder encontrar un hechizo, para poder deshacer tu conjuro, y yo vine por ti, y llevarte a mi época- dijo con una voz muy suave, y acercándose a ella.

Kag.- Que!- dijo muy sorprendida, y parándose se acercándose a la ventana, y se abrazo a ella misma. Inu.- Si, lo que escuchaste, vengo por ti, nunca te pude olvidar, y no se por que te fuiste, por que?- dijo acercándose a ella. 

Kag.- enserio!- dijo muy sorprendida y sonrojada, pero sin voltearlo a ver.

Inu.- Es enserio- y la abrazo por la espalda- no sabes lo mucho que me dolió, cuando tomaste esa decisión, y te marchaste, por que lo hiciste?- ella se dio la vuelta para poderlo ver a los ojos, pero todavía mantenían el abrazo.

Kag.- Lo hice por que yo no pertenecía en ese lugar, ni a esa época, _"ni a ti" _– esto ultimo lo pensó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

Inu.- Pero pertenecías a mí..., ese día en que t u te fuiste, yo te estaba buscando para poder decirte que te amo, y aun que han pasado cuatro años te sigo amando- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.- ¡Pero yo quisiera saber tu que sientes por mi?- dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo para darle la espalda, y caminar unos pasos asía adelante.

Kag.- Yo, nunca te pude olvidar, y aun que me regañaba a mi misma por haber puesto ese conjuro, pensaba que estaba asiendo lo correcto, si te quiero, te amo, pero- se dio la media vuelta y se acerco a la ventana nueva mente- estaba confundida, discúlpame por alejarme de ti- no supo en que momento se movió, pero ya lo estaba abrazando lo mas fuerte que podía.

Él le acariciaba las manos de Kagome, pero tenia que terminar de preguntarle .- ¿Regresaras a la época antigua?- tenia que preguntárselo, a un que le doliera la respuesta, por que al fin y al cabo, por eso se había alejado de esa época, tal vez no le gustaba, y solo estaba por obligación. No contestaba, talvez si lo quería, pero no lo amaba tanto como para vivir con él ni en esa época. Sintió como poco a poco ella se alejaba de él, y eso le causo un gran pesar en su corazón y en su alma. Y comenzó a caminar asila puerta .- Creo que mejor me boy- pero antes de que abriera la puerta ella lo sujeto por el haori blanco.

Kag. No espera, no te dejare otra ves no cometeré el mismo error, si me gustaría regresar, saber como están todos por aya, y en especial, me encantaría estar con tigo- esto lo dijo colocando se enfrente de él y abrazarlo- Pero necesitare tu ayuda pera decírselo a mi familia- se lo dijo muy cariñosamente frente con frente, él solo sonrió.

Inu.- Creo que ya me adelante- dijo cerca de su oreja- yo ya hable con ellos, y si tu estabas de acuerdo vendrías con migo, además me dijeron que últimamente no te desempeñas en la escuela, o eso entendí, pero que con ellos no habrá problema, solo quieren ver te feliz.

Kag.- No lo puedo creer, pero gracias, muchas gracias Inuyasha.- dijo besándolo levemente, pero Inuyasha lo profundizo, estuvieron unos minutos así, aun que para ellos fue eterno, solo se separaron para entregarse una risa satisfactoria así la persona amada- creo que es mejor bajar y decirles mi decisión no crees?- dijo separándose un poco de él.

Inu.- Si, creo que si!- dijo caminando tras de ella, para poder salirse de la habitación, y abrazarse de la cintura de Kagome cuando bajaban las escaleras ella también se abrazo de él.

Al entrar al comedor, se veía un ambiente muy familiar, el Abuelo, y Souta, que estaban arreglando la mesa, y colocando los utensilios, y la Mamá de Kagome dándole las ultimas probadas a su comida para saber como estaba el contenido de este, pero al verlos entrar, pararon sus actividades, y se acercaron a ellos.

Mamá.- Y que has decidido- dijo tomándole la mano derecha de su hija.

Kag.- Yo decidí que quiero estar con Inuyasha, y que quiero vivir en su época- dijo separándose de Inu, para poder abrazar a su mamá, al separarse de aquel abrazo, la mamá tomo la mano de Inu y la coloco en sima dela de Kagome.

Mamá.- Es pero que me la cuides mucho, y por favor vengan a visitarnos por favor- el abuelo y Souta, se acercaron y los felicitaron, y después de eso se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

Todos estaban comiendo muy felices, el abuelo y Souta platicaban muy animada mente, mientras la mamá solo reía, Kagome, los veía con mucha felicidad, y Inuyasha solo había probado la comida, cuando se mirada se perdió en aquel plato, su mirada era algo rara, era seria y algo confundida, tenia algo en mente, pero no estaba seguro si debía de hacerlo ahora, ya tenia a Kagome como novia, pero si iba a volver, tendría que ser como otra cosa, él sabia que en su época, era mejor si se casaban, que casarse en la época de Kagome, no quería que lo miraran extraño, pero si Kagome salía con que su familia tenia que estar presente, tendría que encontrar un método, además, ya sabia un poco de mas magia, y tal vez con otro hechizo pudiera llevar a su nueva familia a su época, pero tenia otro dilema, apenas eran novios, como diablos le iba a proponer matrimonio, antes de que llegara la mañana siguiente, como, pero fuera, lo que fuera hacer lo tenia que hacer por ella, por que por fin comprendía todo lo que asía por ella, todo, y todo era por un gran y profundo amor, estos pensamientos le sacaron una sonrisa muy sexy, y para una Kagome que ya lo había estado mirando muy intrigada, fue como si de repente necesitara un balde de agua, pero este pensamiento se incremento al percatarse que él la veía muy seductoramente, y ella igual a él. Pero eso tenia que esperar, ya que los espectadores, aclararon sus gargantas, para que pudieran bajar de sus nubes y regresar a la tierra, y esto provoco un sonrojo un poco leve de ambos, que al percatarse de aquel ruido desviaron sus miradas asía el lado contrario. A Inuyasha le salió hambre, y empezó a comer rápidamente, mientras los demás inquilinos, se levantaban para llevar sus trastes al lavadero, ya que Kagome se encargaría de lavarlos, al terminar Inu, llevo lo suyo asía Kagome, ella pensaba en lavarlos, pero Inu, con un movimiento de su cadera la movió y los lavo el, y termino de enjuagar lo que ella había enjabonado. Kagome se quedo muy sorprendida, al tal punto, que se acerco y le toco la frente para ver, si se había enfermado.

Kag.- Estas bien, no estas enfermo- dijo tocando le la frente con su mano enjabonada.

Inu.- Si, estoy bien, aun que no lo creas, mi madre me enseño algo de lo que ustedes le llaman modales, además auch!.- dijo con sonrisa graciosa, pero no logro terminar, ya que un poco del jabón que traía Kagome en su mano le cayo a ojo, lo que provoco que se empezara a tañar.

Kag.- Estas bien!- pregunto algo alarmada, tomando un trapo con húmedo, para retirarle un poco de jabón.

Inu.- Si, lo estaré!- dijo agarrando a Kagome por la cintura y besarla. Ella recibió su beso, y lo contesto rápidamente, ya estaban sacando suspiros, pero los interrumpieron bruscamente, ya que la mamá de Kagome apareció.

Mamá.- Disculpen, pero Kagome, que ocupas para poder llevar a su viaje.- dijo algo divertida, al ver que se separaban bruscamente.

Kag.- Yo creo que lo de siempre, un botiquín, y alimentos enlatados!- dijo sonriendo.- Vas a ir, quieres que te acompañe?- dijo acercándose a ella.

Mamá.- No, gracias hija, pero tu mejor ve hacer tu bolso, Ok?- dijo tocando le una mejilla. Y empezaron a caminar así la salida de la casa.

Inu.- Si quiere yo le puedo ayudar- poniéndose a un lado de las mujeres.

Mamá.- Si no te molesta?- dijo con su sonrisa encantadora- te lo agradecería mucho!.

Inu.-Si esta bien!- dijo y se salió de la casa.

Kagome entro apresurada mente a la casa, a buscar una cachucha, para tapar aquellas hermosas orejitas, al encontrarlas salió rápidamente, pero al ver que se alejaban, frito el nombre de Inuyasha, y el paro en seco, voltio y empezó a correr asía Kagome, no tardo mucho al llegar a ella se agacho al ver lo que traía en la mano, ella se la puso.

Ka.- Regresen pronto!.- dijo sonrientemente.

Inu.- Si!.- le plato un beso fugaz en los labios, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la mamá de Kagome que ya empezaba a bajar aquellas escaleras.

Kagome entro a su casa, y subió muy rápidamente por aquellas escaleras que daban a la planta alta, entro a su habitación, y exhalo muy fuerte, ya que al parecer, hace un momento no podía respirar por tener ten cerca a Inuyasha, pero al inhalar, tomo fuerzas, y muy rápidamente empezó a esculcar, a buscar su antigua bolsa amarilla, en la cual solo introdujo cosas muy elementales, como ropa, un cepillo para su cabello, y otras cosas esenciales. Al terminar, se recostó en su cama.

Continuara...

Hola!

Pues bueno, este es un nuevo fin´c, y la verdad ya no me esta costando tanto escribir, ya aprendí, pero bueno, esta historio apenas es el comienzo, y toda vía no se sabe que les depara el destino, bueno, yo si se, jejejejeje, pero bueno espero que les guste, y ya saben que cualquier tipo de comentario, sugerencia, o de plano un jito matazo, son bienvenidos.

Bueno, me gustaría aclarar algo que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, se trata de la de _"Amor o Decepción"_ , yo se que quedo inconclusa, muy inconclusa, pero la verdad, así termina la original, y no tengo muchos ánimos de seguirla, además si arruino esa continuación nunca me lo perdonare, pero si deber dad quieren que la termine, yo con gusto lo are.

_Bueno eso es todo, cuídense, y hasta pronto!._

_atte.: Starfive_

P.D.

Las personas que leyeron mi segunda historia, se acordaran que toda la historia fue un recordatorio, esta mas o menos será lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaro que los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumikp Takashi.**

**.-**Guion**-**

_pensamientos_

cambio de esena, o tro dia__

_Aclarado todo esto empecemos!_

**Sincero Amor**

**Cáp. 2: Un Amor para siempre? II **

No sabia en que momento se había quedado dormida, no podía creer que todo lo que deseaba ase unos años por fin se estuvieran haciendo realidad, era como un sueño, del cual no quería ser despertada, pero por un momento en su mente se atravesó la idea de hasta donde quería llegar Inuyasha, por el momento eran novios, y eso era genial eso era tan hermoso que rápida mente cayo en cuenta que el la llevaría, casi como esposa, esas serian sus intenciones, y si era así, seria la alegría mas grande del todo mundo, además quería conocer muchas cosas de él, y las nuevas cosas que había aprendido durante cuatro años, por que eso de que él supiera un poco de magia le intrigaba y la sorprendía a la ves, además tal ves seria divertido, o no, pero fuera lo que fuera, ella estaría con él, eso era lo mejor con vivir cada segundo con él cada momento que seria inolvidable, en fin muchas sensaciones que recorría todo su ser, pero si el no llegara a tal punto entonces que pasaría, que seria de ella se quedaría triste nueva mente, y para la próxima que lo viera lo mataría, cuando ese pensamiento le llego en la mente, se sintió la persona mas estúpida, por que no a pasado ni mas de un minuto de ser novios, cuando ya estaba pensando en cosas que ni iban al caso, pero si eso fueran a suceder no seria el momento, por lo menos debería de disfrutar, como dicen nadie sabe tiene hasta que lo pierde, y ella ya lo había perdido, y ahora que regresaba era tiempo de que disfrutaran ambos.

Lentamente abría sus ojos, había sentido un cosquilleo en su mejilla derecha, y aun que estaba muy cómoda soñando, tenia que atender a la persona a su lado, él sonreía ampliamente, al verla en estado somnolienta y un poco sonrojada, se veía tan linda él le acaricio unos cuantos mechones mientras pensaba, en como diablos iba a pronunciar aquellas palabras, como lo aria, pero lo tenia que pensar con toda la calma posible.

Inu.- Sabes, últimamente eh pensado mucho- dijo sin pensar, pero de alguna forma lo iba a hacer.

Kag.- Que cosa!- dijo algo sorprendida, y sentándose en la orilla de la cama para poder verlo fijamente a los ojos, con algo de dificultad, ya que se sentía muy nerviosa. El estaba de frente de ella pero en cuclillas.

Inu.- Que...yo quería preguntarte... si..., este..._"como diablos se lo digo" _que si quieres pasar esta ultima noche aquí, y luego marcharnos_"Muy bien, esta declarado eres un cobarde"_ – es lo único que pudo pasar por su mente claramente, pero bueno, en otro momento se lo diría.

Kag.- Si, creo que si, me parece bien- dijo algo confundida, ya que algo le decía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero luego lo investigaría, ahora debería de averiguar que habían traído, y en que podía ayudar.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos en el poso, La familia de Kagome se despedía de ella deseándole lo mejor, al terminar, Kagome pretendía saltar al poso, como antiguamente lo asía, pero Inu la tomo del brazo, la alejo un poco de él y del poso.

Inu.- Espera un momento.- dijo poniendo sus manos como si fuera hacer una oración- la mi de fa dio!- pronuncio levemente, y una luz apareció del poso.- ahora si puedes saltar!- dijo algo sonriente al notar el gesto de Kagome.

Kag.- Que es lo que acabas de hacer?- dijo algo confundida.

Inu.- Cuando pusiste aquel conjuro dañaste el estado del poso, y cuando lo quite, todo tipo de mounstro podía pasar, así que lo tuve que volver a cerrar, y ahora solo tenemos que pronunciar dos conjuros, que son: "a mi de fa dio" para abrir y: "oidafaedima" para cerrar, Ok, bueno, luego te los enseñare- dijo abrazándola y saltando junto con ella al poso.

Kag.- Si, eso seria genial!.- dijo parándose a su lado, y volteando a ver a su familia para regalarles una sonrisa de despedida. Y así saltaron juntos al poso.

Al llegar al otro lado, y con un salto de Inuyasha salieron de ahí, Kagome noto unas diferencias a como lo recordaba, el poso tenia una pequeña cerca, además, si volteaba a ver a su alrededor ya no había tantos árboles como antes. Ella subió al lomo de Inu, y él salto aquella pequeña cerca no mas alta de un metro, y empezó a correr.

Inu.- Se que se ve diferente, pero es normal, la población esta aumentando, yo también me sorprendí, cuando regrese de mi viaje.- dijo disminuyendo su velocidad.

Kag.- Y para que será la cerca, no entiendo el motivo.- dijo con cara de confundida.

Inu.- Es que el poso lo veneran, y abecés traen ofrendas.- dijo sonriente- no te preocupes yo también estaba confundido- dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Kag.-Ok!.- hubo una pequeña pausa, ella seguía viendo el paisaje, veia casitas muy chiquitas, las cuales no estaban antes- Y ahora vamos con Kaede, verdad?- dijo mirando el paisaje, pero al ver que no había respuesta, lo voltio a ver.- que sucede, por que no me contestas?- dijo cuando el se detuvo por completo se agacho, y la bajo delicadamente.

Inu.- Es que cuando yo regrese, me entere, que ella había muerto hace dos años, dicen que estaba enferma de gripe y mucha calentura, y que un mounstro salió de la nada, y destruyo un poco la aldea, y acabo con su cabaña, ella estaba en cama, así que no pudo salvarse- dijo muy triste y agobiado.

Kagome se acerco a él, y lo abrazo desde la espalda, y acaricio su cabeza.- No fue tu culpa, nadie sabia que esto sucedería, a mí también me hubiera encantado estar aquí para ayudarla, pero no sabíamos, además el hubiera no existe, y la verdad no podías hacer nada, ahora ya no podemos hacer nada- esto ultimo dijo poniéndose enfrente de él, y regalarle una amplia sonrisa- entonces adonde vamos?- dijo algo seria y triste, pero con su sonrisa.

Inu.-A tu casa!- dijo entregándole una sonrisa.

Kag.- a mi casa, pero si acabamos de llegar de ahí!- dijo algo asustada, tal ves ahora quería regresar.

Inu.- No te asustes, es que cuando volví, algunos aldeanos me reconocían, y me dijeron que Kaede, pidió que si regresaba, construyeran una casa en lo alto de las escaleras cerca de la cabaña de Kaede, y adivina que la construyeron en el mismo lugar que tu casa, pero esta es solo de un piso- dijo algo sonriente.

Kag.- Enserio, y entonces que estamos esperando!- dijo corriendo así la dirección que sabia, Inuyasha al percatarse que ya no estaba, decidió el también correr, para poderla alcanzar. Empezaron a subir aquellas escaleras, él se sorprendió mucho por lo rápido que subía las escaleras, y como la delicada falda que traía se movía con ella, Kagome bestia con una falda corta en línea "a"(miren, yo no entiendo mucho de costura, pero mi mama, dijo que era mejor llamarla así) con volado de color rojo, y una blusa de botones en color blanco.

Al llegar al final no todo que era cierto lo que él decía, voltio a ver a Inuyasha muy feliz, y sin pensarlo, se voltio y siguió corriendo, él solo la siguió al ver lo feliz que estaba, al llegar, era inevitable no ver que estaba muy feliz, la veía de arriba a bajo y le dio una vuelta a toda la casa, para descubrir que no era muy grande pero era una casita muy linda.

Inu.- Si quieres entra.- dijo, al ver como Kagome se debatía por esperar a Inu a entrar, o entrar sin ningún permiso- es tu casa también.- y le extendió una mano, para guiarla y poder entrar.

Kag.- Gracias!- dijo muy feliz, al tomarle la mano para poder entrar. En la casa, que era algo amplia, solo se encontraban unas hamacas, unas colchas dobladas, un par de almohadas en la esquina izquierda del fondo, en otra esquina se encontraban una que otras cosas de barro como platos, vasos, una jarra, y en la entrada, solo estaba lo que era el recibidor, era muy simple, pero era tan lindo, además, ella no necesitaba tantos lujos si viviría con la persona que tanto quería. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al notar un brillo especial que ella conocía, y que estaba envuelta en las colchas, se acerco a ver y metió una mano entre las cobijas, cuando alcanzo, saco su mano y la miro muy tiernamente, lastima que no estaba completa.

Inu.- Al parecer no has perdido tu visión, los aldeanos me la entregaron, cuando volví- dijo quitándole el collar de las manos- esta ves yo la cuidare- dijo con tristeza, pero firme.

Kag.- Pero por que?- dijo muy confundida, por que desde que había llegado había cuidado de ella.

Inu.- Es que no quiero que te quedes aquí, solo por encontrar los fragmentos- dijo dándole la espalda.

Kag.- No te preocupes, yo me quedare aquí hasta que tu quieras, o yo me canse.- dijo con tono arrogante, que hizo que Inuyasha se volteara. Le quito el collar y se lo colgó al cuello- No es cierto, espero quedarme durante mucho tiempo, y le sonrió, y lo abrazo, para poder besarlo.- Pero ahora hay que limpiar un poco no crees!.- Se separo un poco de él voltio a ver a todos los lados, para ver por donde iba a comenzar.

En una semana, Kagome se encargo de acomodar, a Inuyasha le encargo que construyera unos estantes, y uno que otro mueble para la ropa y una mesita, él la veía muy feliz, y ella siempre trataba de darle gustos cocinando lo que el quisiera, y él la recompensaba, cortándole flores de todo tipo, o atrapando lindos pajaritos, que luego juntos soltaban, era tan lindo. A demás esa noche caería una luna nueva, y el dijo algo referente a su relación, y se marcho por la tarde después de comer.

Inuyasha, en la semana que estuvo con Kagome contrayéndole muebles como ella decía, había sentido un par de presencias cerca de la aldea, cerca de un lugar en donde cosechaban verduras y frutas, a un que eran un poco débiles, alo que pudo percibir muy fácilmente, fue a investigar, además después de lo que le había mencionado a Kagome sin pensar, lo altero un poco, y mejor salió a refrescar su mente, y que mejor que matar a un par de demonios para quitarse la tensión que sentía, o por lo menos pensar en otra cosa por el momento. Los derroto muy fácil los granjeros le agradecieron, y antes de que se marchara, le regalaron un poco de su cosecha, el agradeció, y se marcho corriendo muy rápidamente con una canasta.

No muy lejos de donde acababa de pelear Inuyasha.

.-Creo que ya es tiempo de venir cumpliendo nuestro objetivo, no lo crees así?.- dijo con su voz macabramente.

.- Si, pero creo que hay que empezar por lo simple.- dijo seria como siempre, pero con un tono de sarcasmo.

.- Que todavía te preocupas por ese hanyu.- Dijo irónicamente, acercándose a ella.

.- Yo ya no lo amo, lo detesto con toda mi vida, no puedo creer que por él me sacrifique, y me paga con que esta con ella.- dijo muy enojada.

.- Por eso los destruiremos a los dos, además ellos necesitan terminar con su recolección de fragmentos, y nosotros ayudaremos un poco.- esto ultimo dijo saliéndose de aquella habitación, para salir a un pequeño patio, en donde poco a poco empezó a parecer un mounstro grande, su apariencia era fea, parecía un toro, pero tenia cuerpo humano, su piel era de color rojo, casi negro, con una melena negra debajo de su barba, grandes colmillos en su hocico, ojos de color rojo, garras muy largas y filosas, y en su espalda una marca de una araña.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dio ordenes al demonio, y se inclino ante él.- Kykyo, creo que es hora de que empieces a actuar, no lo crees?

ky.- Si, llego el momento Naraku, pero que no se te olvide nuestro trato.- dijo pasando a un lado de él, para poder acercarse a aquel mounstro.- Si no cumples te matare, y lo sabes muy bien, así que no me bayas a fallar.- dijo subiéndose a la mano de aquel mounstro. Na.- Si, no lo olvidare.- dijo al ver como se marchaban.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

.- _Como me gusta estar aquí, viendo este hermoso atardecer, junto a él, están perfecto, que hasta me da miedo. Él pensara en lo mismo?- _Se preguntaba una linda chica alta, con unos ojos color chocolate, su cabello algo largo que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y de color azabache con tonos azulados, la cual estaba al lado de un lindo hanyu, el cual, iba transformándose poco a poco para convertirse en humano, si, esa noche seria luna nueva. Se encontraban abrazándose, transmitiéndose amor, sin palabra alguna, aquel silencio no era incomodo, al contrario era tan agradable, que sien algún momento uno de los dos comentaba algo, se destruiría aquella unión que sedaba al estar callados. Además, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que el había prometido ase algunos días, que por fin iban a dar el siguiente paso, solo que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

.- _Que le puedo decir, me encantaría soltárselo decírselo con todo el amor que siento, pero por que, por que no me salen las palabras, por que no le puedo decir te amo, y quiero que seas mía, mi esposa, la que tenga mis cachorros, con la que quiero compartir mi vida, por que, soy tan estúpido.- _pensaba un lindo hanyu, que poco a poco se transformaba en una persona normal, que dejaba por una noche aquella cabellera dorada, para convertirse en un pelo oscuro casi como la noche. – Yo...

Inu de la mente.-_vamos cobarde díselo, si no yo mismo te matare con pensamientos si no te apuras, me estas cansando._

Inu.-_ Me estas hartando, tuno me das ordenes, y es que no quiera, no se como decírselo._

Inu de la mente.- _Como si no te conociera, por Kami, tienes miedo, dilo cobarde, tienes miedo._

Inu.- _Que, yo un cobarde nunca, me oyes nunca, y si se lo diré, pero que diablos estoy haciendo estoy peleando con migo mismo, ahora si que me volveré loco.- _Y voltio a ver a Kagome, que lo miraba de forma extraña, casi asustada.- Que sucede?

Kag.- Nada, es que hace un momento estabas haciendo unas caras raras, además balbuceaste unas palabras que no extendí muy bien, pero bueno- dijo volteando a ver el cielo a ver las primeras estrellas- que es lo que me ibas a decir?- dijo con algo de timidez.

Inu de la mente.- _Ves tonto, ya la asustaste!_

Inu.-_ Ya cállate, ya me tienes arto, por Kami, ahora si, estoy loco!- _dijo agitando la cabeza con sus dos manos.

Inu.- Pues yo quería preguntarte algo muy importante- dijo volteándola a ver, y sujetándole una mano- quiero que seas...

No pudo terminar con aquella palabras, ya que un fuerte estruendo se escucho cerca de la aldea, se levantaron rápidamente, para poder localizar de donde había surgido tal ruido, cuando se percataron que al sur, se empezaba a ver humo, pero con la noche cayendo poco a poco, no lo podían distinguir muy bien. Kagome, corrió rápidamente a dentro de la casa para sacar su arco y flechas, Inuyasha, la siguió un poco a tras, ya que aun que no tenia sus poderes de demonios, ya tenia unas nubes técnicas y un arma para ocasiones así.

Kag.- Que date aquí, boy a ver que pasa.- grito desde la puerta de la casa- pero que haces, que buscas?- dijo al ver, que estaba levantando unas maderas del suelo, para sacar un saco de tela un poco largo.

Inu.- Es una nueva katana, se llama Silfarión, esto nos podrá ayudar- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta- vamos, no te quedes ahí, luego te explico, tenemos que ayudar a los del pueblo, dijo jalándola, cuando el empezó a correr, no estaba muy lejos, pero llegaron algo cansados por la agitación, cuando vieron aquel mounstro, que les daba la espalda les dio un gran escalofrió al ver aquella marca del mal, cuando el mounstro movió su cuerpo hacia otro lado, para poder exhalar una gran bola de fuego, vieron a alguien que nunca esperaban ver.

Inu.- Kykyo...

Continuara...

Hola!

Como están todos pues espero que bien, y también espero que les aya gustado este capitulo.

A ver yo tengo una duda, (hablo de la serie) se supone que Kagome vive en un templo, y que cerca de él y de su casa esta el poso mágico no es asi, pero hay capítulos que hacen ver que tiene que caminar para llegar con kaede,y se supone que Kaede vive despues de aquellas escaleras o no,y no hay ningunas escaleras o por lo menos yo no me acuerdo que así esta, pero si alguien me explica este caos se lo agradecere.

Otra cosa los que conocen Rave Master, no me maten, es que no tenia un nombre para una espada, y pues el nombre de esta espada me paso por la mente.

Y aquí, están mis obligaciones:

**Meryinustar:** Gracias por tu rewin, espero que también este te guste.

**Lorena: **Gracias por tu rewin, no te preocupes, espero meterle mas romance, espero que esta continuación te guste.

Y me encantaría que me dejaras un mensaje, ya que me interesa tu opinión.

Cuídense todos y hasta pronto!.

atte.: Starfive

P.D.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiguis Mery, que me trato de ayudar con este capi, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, gracias Mery, espero que te guste!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sincero Amor**

**Cáp. 3: Primera Batalla: La Destrucción?**

Inu.- Kykyo...- Es lo único que pudo susurrar, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. Voltio a ver a Kagome con preocupación, nunca imagino que la volvería a ver, y vio como Kagome agacho la mirada, y Inuyasha comprendió el daño que se estaba avecinando, solo la tomo de la mano y le sonrió, ella contesto ese gesto y apretó un poco su mano para darle entender de que ya no se preocupara- no has practicado con las flechas, será mejor que yo me encargue de esto- voltio a ver con rencor asía donde estaba Kykyo.

Kag.- No yo también te ayudare, pero que hacemos, al parecer se unió con Naraku- dijo mirando asía donde veía Inuyasha.

Inu.- Pues tendremos que destruirla como a todos los demás mounstros de Naraku- dijo soltándole la mano y acercarse asía donde estaba Kykyo- si ves que no la podemos vencer tendrás que huir- dijo caminando.

Kag.- Si te lo prometo- dijo y se subió arriba de una roca- yo llamare su atención dame un poco de tiempo para llamar su atención, tu encárgate de el mounstro- dijo acomodando una flecha, Inuyasha solo afirmo con su cabeza y salió corriendo de la vista de Kagome, y comenzó a apuntar asía donde se encontraba Kykyo, al disparar la flecha cayo a menos de la mitad de la distancia que quería mandar, rápidamente coloco otra y cerro sus ojos concentro sus poderes y su mente, sintiendo como nuevamente sus poderes que había ocultado, regresaban a ella, apunto y disparo, esta tenia mas velocidad, y estaba alcanzando a Kykyo, pero esta la detuvo con un campo de fuerza- no le di!- susurro levemente.

Ky.- por fin llegaste, me estaba temiendo que ya te hubiera destruido por las bolas de fuego, pero bueno por fin me boy a divertir!- dijo muy fríamente bajando de aquella bestia, y acercarse a ella flotando. Coloco Una flecha en su arco, y lo lanzo asía donde estaba Kagome, con mucha fuerza y odio. No la alcanzo a ella, golpeo la roca en donde estaba Kagome, y la pulverizo, eso causo que Kagome saliera volando, y cayera de rodillas unos cuantos metros asía delante- te matare, pase lo que pase te matar- dijo colocando otra flecha y dispararla, pero esta ves iba directo a ella.

Kagome se asusto, pero rápidamente concentro sus energías y creo un débil campo de fuerza, que solo izo detenerlo un poco y con un movimiento de su arco lo hizo a un lado- eso lo quiero ver!- dijo colocando una flecha para lanzarla.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha, pensaba regresar y ayudarle, pero seria mejor destruir aquella bestia de enorme tamaño, y si terminaba rápido regresaría a ayudarla, estiro sus manos junto con la espada, la apretó, y tomo mas velocidad, paso tan rápido y con esa velocidad decidió atacar, pero el cuerpo de aquel demonio, hizo rebotar la espada y a Inuyasha también, pero al ir cayendo el mounstro se dio vuelta y lo golpeo mandándolo asía unos árboles enormes.

Inu.- Es muy fuerte, pero este demonio no me vencerá- tomo su espada con mas ahínco, y la volvió a apretar asiéndolo tomar una velocidad sorprendente para poder contraatacar- Silfarion!- grito y ataco al mounstro, pero la espada esta ves fue detenida por las manos de aquel mounstro. Inuyasha fue sacudido bruscamente, haciendo que soltara la Katana, y callo bruscamente al suelo.

El mounstro, la aventó asía tras de él, se agacho quedando cerca de Inu, y inhalo exhalo formando una bola de fuego, cuando aquel ataque termino, pensó que ya estaba hecho polvo ya que no lo veía en el suelo, pero rápidamente escucho unas cuantas frases que no pudo entender y voltio asía todas las direcciones, pero no encontraba el sitio.

Inu.- Atrás de ti!.- dijo agarrando a Silfarion, y con su mano izquierda comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares.- amarre total.- susurro, y aquellos círculos que hacia empezaron a tener un brillo azul, cuando termino de hacer los círculos, estos tomaron vida, y con un movimiento de su mano, los dirigió asía el mounstro, el cual fue capturado. Volvió a tomar la espada con las dos manos.- Silfarion- volvió a gritar, y tomo aquella velocidad, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el mounstro se libero, y lo ataco con su grande mano volviéndolo a lanzar asía los árboles-¡Que are!.- dijo levantándose.

Demientras Kagome y Kykyo seguían enviando flechas, Kagome estaba algo cansada, ya que ella se tenia que estar moviendo de un lado asía otro, cuando no podía crear aquel débil campo, además así ella también podía atacar, Kykyo no se movía de su lugar, y aunque no se notara, cada ves que enviaba un flecha, gastaba un poco de sus poderes. Kagome y Kykyo agarraron su ultima flecha, no se movían, sabían que después de esa flecha no tendrían mas, las dos estaban en posición de disparar la flecha, pero tendrían que esperar, hasta que la otra contrincante se cansara, o se desconcentrara.

Ky.- Vamos, hazlo, de todas maneras, si disparas después de mi, no servirá de nada, yo la detendré- dijo muy feliz al notar como Kagome se preocupaba.

Kag.- No estés tan segura!- dijo con firme vos.

Ky.- no me crees verdad, bueno, disparare primero- dijo decididamente al verla cara de decisión d Kagome.

Kykyo lanzo la flecha, con mucho poder, decisión y con mucha furia, pero al lanzarla, se tambaleo por unos momentos y callo de rodillas. Kagome cerro sus ojos, por unos momentos, concentrando su fuerza, y creando un campo de fuerza con un poco mas de poder, con esto, pudo pulverizar la flecha, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, pero por un momento vio como se tambaleaba Kykyo, y en ese momento lanzo la flecha. Kykyo al ver lo que estaba tratando de hacer, con su arco la envió asía un lado, en ese momento Kagome también caía al suelo muy cansada.

Ky.- Eres fuerte.- dijo algo agitada, al ver como se paraba Kagome, y aun que estaba cansada tomo su arco y tomo posición de ataque.- Tu crees que me puedes ganar, no te ilusiones!- dijo parándose, y también colocándose en posición con su arco.

Kag.- No lo creo, yo te puedo vencer, y te lo demostrare!.- dijo, y las dos comenzaron a correr, chocando con sus arcos, y tomándolos como espadas, comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente.

Inuyasha estaba algo cansado respiraba muy agitadamente, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas por aquellos golpes que le daba el mounstro, y por los choques de los árboles. Inuyasha estaba tendido en el suelo, el mounstro pensó que estaba muerto y se empezó a retirar de el lugar, para poder terminar de destruir la aldea, pero antes de que se alejara mucho un nuevo ataque le llego por la espalda, y por fin después de tantos golpes, en la espalda donde se encontraba aquella cicatriz en forma de araña le hizo una gran cortada.

El mountro al estar herido se voltio, y envió una bola de fuego hacia Inuyasha, el cual se protegió con sus brazos y espada, pero al golpearlo, la espada bolo, asía tras de él y volvió a inhalar y exhalar un bola de fuego, volviéndolo a golpearlo y aventarlo unos metros asía atrás. Al estar cerca de su espada, la tomo y la apretó, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban volvió a tomar velocidad y atacarlo, y por fin lo pudo partir en dos por la parte del estomago, cuando el cuerpo de aquel mounstro caía, se empezaba hacer polvo. Inuyasha callo el suelo muy cansado, pero al escuchar golpes de varas que cortaban el aire, o algo parecido, se levanto algo cansado, y se dirigió asía aquel sonido, sabia que Kagome y Kykyo seguían peleando.

Ky.- No que me vencerías!- dijo golpeándola en la cintura.

Kag.- En eso estoy.- dijo golpeándola en su hombro.

Ky.- Pues no se nota- dijo aventándola al suelo y cayendo encima de ella- te matare, y después a él- dijo golpeándola con sus manos al notar que su arco ya estaba muy roto.

Kag.- Eso nunca te lo permitiré- dijo al tomarle ambas manos y darse la vuelta, así Kagome quedo arriba de Kykyo – no entiendo por que no nos dejas ser felices, date cuenta que ya no te quiere- dijo al darle barias cachetadas.

Ky.- Nunca serán felices, hasta que no me destruyan, y eso nunca será.- y se volvieron a dar vuelta por un empujón de Kykyo- me oyes, nunca.

Kagome cruzo sus dos manos y las coloco en el pecho de Kykyo, la seguía golpeando Kykyo, pero al flexionar las piernas y dar un empujón, hizo que Kykyo se apartara. Kagome estaba muy cansada y respiraba muy agitadamente, Kykyo por su parte cada determinado tiempo salía una alma de su cuerpo, así que al ver que no podría ganar llamo a sus serpientes cazadoras, y la empezaron a elevar, pero no lo logro ya que una espada la empezó atravesar con mucha velocidad su estomago, Inuyasha callo primero con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro, y le siguió Kykyo pero al ir cayendo su cuerpo se empezó a convertirse en polvo.

Inuyasha voltio a ver a Kagome, y de repente cayo agotado, pero seguía consiente, ella como pudo se levanto y se acerco a él, y al notar su cansancio se dejo caer enfrente de él, y así se quedaron durante un rato viéndose mutuamente, cuando la luz del sol comenzó a asomarse por las montañas lejanas, él cuerpo de Inuyasha empezó a tomar su forma de hanyu al levantarse vio a Kagome y se sentó al lado de ella.

Inu.- Estas bien?- pregunto al notar un poco roja su cara, y como toda su vestimenta estaba sucia.

Kag.- Si, o eso creo- dijo tratándose de sentar enfrente de Inuyasha, y frotarse la cara con una mano.- Hay que empezar a ver en que podemos ayudar, o por lo menos salvar- dijo levantándose con vos dolida tal vez por los golpes. Y le estiro una mano.

Inu.- Si creo que si.- dijo tomando la mano de Kagome, la subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr así la aldea destruida.

Al bajarla, cada uno tomo direcciones diferentes, y comenzaron a buscar, Kagome no sabia por donde empezar, pero Inuyasha si, comenzó a mover escombros de una casa, y al llegar a una parte liza, golpeo cuidadosamente, y se alejo un poco, y vio como empezaban a salir los aldeanos debajo al mover una puerta oculta en el suelo, al ver eso, rapadamente empezó a hacer lo mismo en las demás cabañas, y poco a poco todos los aldeanos comenzaron a surgir, Kagome ayudo a varias personas a salir, y aun que estaba muy intrigada de lo que había sucedió luego lo preguntaría. Lo mas importante seria construir nuevas cabañas, al construir dos cabañas en dos semanas los aldeanos agradecieron la ayuda y les comentaron Kagome e Inuyasha que ya no se preocuparan que ellos terminarían.

Durante la caminata que hicieron para llegar a su casa no comentaron nada, ella caminaba muy delante de él, al llegar a su casa ella comento que tomaría una baño en un río cercano y salió de la casa, él solo se recostó en una hamaca, y con un pie que le quedo colgando se mecía, y con esos movimientos, se quedo dormido, Kagome al terminar regreso y lo encontró dormido y se acerco a él.

Kag.- Por favor explícame por que no me hablas ni me comentas nada- dijo como un susurro, y acariciándole la frente. Y se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse, pero una mano la detuvo.

Inu.- Podemos hablar por favor!.- dijo acercándola a él- no es mi intención asustarte ni preocuparte, discúlpame.- dijo levantándose y abrazarse a ella.

Kag.- Si, esta bien yo te disculpo, solo quiero saber por que ya no me has hablado, y por que me evitas.- dijo con la vos dolida.

Inu.- Discúlpame también por eso, pero tenia que pensar, tenia que tranquilizarme y superar lo que hice, yo se que te preocupe, pero quería estar seguro de que solo te amo a ti!- dijo abrazándola un poco mas fuerte.

Kag.- Yo te creo!- dijo correspondiendo aquel abrazo- y ahora quiero que me expliques como conseguiste esa espada.- dijo apuntando a la Katana- y quien les dijo a los aldeanos que hicieran esos pequeños lugares para esconderse.- dijo con un tono mas alegre.

Inu.- Ok!- dijo feliz y sentarse en la hamaca nueva mente, trayendo a Kagome con él- Pues en los cuatro años que estuve buscando un conjuro me encontré con una aldea oculta, al principio pensaron que los quería destruir, así que me ataron con sogas, y estuve encerrado en una cabaña, y cerraron mis poderes, y en una noche de luna nueva se dieron cuenta que me podía convertir en humano, y poco a poco confiaron en mi, durante un año yo les ayude a cavar con mounstros, por que aunque supieran conjuros no eran buenos en batallas, así que yo les enseñe, y ellos me enseñaron barios conjuros.- dijo feliz.

Kag.- En serio?.- dijo algo preocupada, al saber algo de lo que tubo que pasar Inu, para poder llegar a ella- y la espada?- dijo con algo de timidez, al darse cuenta de cómo estaban y de cómo el se empezaba a reír por su sonrojo. Ella se encontraba recostada en sima de él, y el con un pie se mecía.

Inu.- Si!.- dijo algo risueño.- y al irme de aquel lugar de agradecimiento me otorgaron a Silfarion, me dijeron como utilizarla y cuando, y que la mayoría del tiempo la aguardara, por eso no la cargo con migo!.- Dijo besándole la frente.

Kag.- Discúlpame por haberte dejado solo!.- dijo ocultándose en el pecho de Inu.

Inu.- No te preocupes, además estas con mingo en este momento, y eso es lo mejor.- dijo acariciando sus cabellos y mirar al techo.

Kag.- Pero si tal ves no me hubiera ido muchas cosas serian diferentes.- dijo viéndole a los ojos.- Tal ves, estaría Kaede, y debes en cuando veríamos a los demás.- dijo con nostalgia.

Inu.- Si tal ves, pero no podemos hacer nada... pero tal ves ahora, los podamos ir a visitar!- dijo tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor de la chica.

Kag.- Enserio, eso me encantaría, me gustaría ver a Sango otra ves y tener nuestras entretenidas charlas, saber como esta Shippo y saber si ya creció y saber de Miroku, y en que anda!.- dijo muy feliz, con los ojos brillándole, y viendo a Inuyasha.

Inu.- Entonces ya esta decidido, en un par de días vamos, te parece!.- decía muy feliz, al ver las expresiones de Kagome.

Kag.- Si esta bien.- dijo muy feliz.

No muy lejos de ahí!

.-Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan, ahora creen que tu has muerto, pero bueno, hay que dejarlos intrigados no crees eso mi querida Kykyo.- decía con vos maléfica.

Ky.- Si!- dijo, Kykyo se encontraba adentro de una esfera rosada, reconstruyéndose poco a poco.- Para luego destruirlos!.- dijo muy feliz, pero con su vos de seguridad.

Continuara...

Hola!

Pues bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo mas, espero que les este gustando, la verdad es la primera ves que ago una escena de pelea, pliss soy principiante, pero ya saben que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, incluso Jito matazos, ya que yo los utilizo para mejorar.

Ahora mis deberes:

**Lorena: **Gracias por tu rewin, me da gusto que te aya gustado, y espero que este también te guste, cuídate y hasta pronto.

**Jimena-chan: **Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que esta continuación también te guste, cuídate y hasta pronto.

Antes de que te bayas, me encantaría saber tu opinión, gracias!.

atte.

**StarFive**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sincero Amor**

**Cáp. 4: Encuentros**

Estaba atardeciendo, y hermosos colores rojizos se podían percibirse en el cielo, aves volando asía sus nidos, el movimiento de árboles y plantas a causa de el aire, pero de repente aquélla imagen desaparecía por la culpa de una flecha y su estela de poder en color azul, ya que una linda chica practicaba muy rigurosamente el lanzamiento de flechas, tratando de que cada nueva flecha que lanzara llegara mas lejos que la anterior, y se empezaba a frustrar ya que no lo lograba, en cambio, las dejaba mas cercas, pero al notar una risa burlona cerca de unos árboles, no lo pensó dos veces y apunto asía aquella dirección.

Kag.- Quien esta ahí!.- pregunto enojada.

Fuera lo que fuera no hizo mucho caso, y con mucha velocidad cambio de árbol, Kagome no lo pudo ver, solo veía como una sombra se movía y con el unas ramas de otro árbol, y la risa burlona comenzó, al notar que esto seria un cuento de nunca acabar, lanzo su flecha con todo el enojo que contenía, y logro la flecha avanzaba con mucha velocidad y la estela de luz era mas grande que cuando estaba practicando, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al percatar que envés de chocar con lo que fuera que se estuviera burlando de ella, fue detenida por un campo, y en unos segundos se había pulverizado.

Kag.- Pero que sucedió...!- dijo como un susurro. Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la cosa burlona o persona había saltado y quedado enfrente de ella.- ¡Que!-dijo muy alarmada- eres un grandísimo tonto!... Inuyasha!- dijo para después tranquilizarse, aun que su enojo seguía presente. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar sin voltear asía atrás.

Inu.- Que, pero por que te enojas- dijo corriendo para poder alcanzarla y quedar enfrente de ella- Yo solo quería ayudar.- dijo enojado.

Kag.- Si pero me asustaste, y te aclaro que eso no es ayudar!- dijo mas enojada, camino unos cuantos metros lejos de él tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar. Pero fue detenida por una mano, la de Inu, que sujetaba su mano muy firmemente.

Inu.- Lo lamento no quería asustarte, solo pensé que así saldría mejor tus poderes, no fue mi intención.- dijo viéndola a los ojos y con la mirada de sinceridad.

Kagome se ruborizo y voltio su mirada, Inuyasha al percatar esta acción la jalo eh hizo que sus cuerpos quedaran mas cerca, Kagome al notar este movimiento se le quedo viendo tiernamente soltó su arco y flecha y paso sus manos a su cuello, él poso firmemente sus manos a su cintura. Y con mucha tranquilidad él poso un beso suave en sus labios, se acerco a su oído.

Inu.- Quieres que te ayude!- pregunto con voz sensual.

Kag.- Si!- dijo tímidamente.

Inuyasha la soltó y Kagome hizo lo mismo Inuyasha se agacho por las cosas de ella, y se coloco de tras, sin antes haberle dado el arco y la bolsa que contenían las flechas. Kagome se puso en posición y comenzó a estirar el resorte, Inuyasha tomo la misma posición, pero lo hizo de tras de ella, colocando sus manos en donde las tenia ella.

Inu.- ahora concéntrate!.- dijo acercando su cuerpo mas a ella.

Kag.- mjmj- solo pudo pronunciar- "como quieres que lo haga si estas tan cerca"-dijo en pensamientos.

Inu.- Ahora visualiza asía donde vas a apuntar, y después controla tus poderes- dijo recorriendo suavemente sus brazos para poderlos acomodar en su posición.

Kag.- Si!.- dijo con vos temblorosa.

Inu.- Ahora suéltalo.- y retiro sus manos y su cuerpo.

Kagome al sentirse libre se pudo concentrar y soltó la fecha esta avanzaba rápidamente y parecía no detenerse hasta que choco con un gran árbol y se incrusto en el. Su alegría se dejo notar y comenzó a saltar como niña chiquita.

Kag.- Si, lo logre, muchas gracias Inuyasha!- dijo muy sonriente, y se acerco a abrazarlo.

Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura fuertemente y lentamente comenzó a dar suaves caricias a su cintura y espalda, provocando suspiros y gemidos leves, y ella hacia lo igual pero en su espalda, el beso comenzaba a profundizarse, el comenzó a deslizar sus manos debajo de aquella blusa de color azul cielo, y poco a poco la fue levantando, ella al sentir aquellas manos traviesas tembló un poco.

Inu.- Que sucede!.- dijo despegando por un momento sus labios para pasar al cuello de la chica.

Kag.- No, no es nada.- dijo entre suspiros.

Y continuo dándole caricias. Sin avisar Inuyasha se freno en seco y comenzó a mirar muy raro, movía sus orejas para todos los lados, tratando de encontrar de donde provenían unos ruidos que escucho levemente, Kagome se asusto y se separo un poco de él.

Inu.- No te separes- dijo como susurro al ver que se alejaba.

Kag.- Esta bien, pero que sucede.- dijo en tono preocupante.

Inu.- Alguien esta aquí, escuche como pisaban unas ramas.- dijo desviando su mirada a barias direcciones, pero no tardo mucho en averiguar asía que dirección, y de un solo impulso atravesó árboles y el pequeño campo de arquería de Kagome, al caer al suelo su expresión mostraba odio, tal ves por que lo interrumpieron, o tal ves por que seguía con la duda de que Naraku aparecería. Pero sus pensamientos y su expresión fueron borrados al ver aquel joven que por si no fuera su olor no lo hubiera reconocido. Es alto, su pelo negro con toques de café, que sostenía en una coleta, mas abundante que la ultima ves que lo vio, y seguía vistiendo su túnica morada.- ¡Que haces aquí, Miroku- dijo mas como regaño que como saludo.

Mir.- Yo lo puedo explicar- dijo con una sonrisa de nervios, pero rápidamente se paro y se paro junto a Inu.- Pero hagan como que no estoy y sigan con lo suyo.- dijo picara mente, haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara.

Inu.- No digas tonterías, yo no hacia na – da ...- pero se detuvo al percibir el olor ala mujer que tenia en los brazos hace unos segundos, lo malo es que este olor era enojado, se voltio con cuidado y una mirada que lo estaba degollando con vida le penetro Kagome se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr y él la siguió, Miroku solo pudo reírse hasta morirse, y solo se digno a seguirlos, sin duda era una de los mejores recibimiento que había tenido. Al empezar a correr con mas velocidad alcanzo a Inu. Este ahora solo caminaba.

Mir.- Oye Inu, me preguntaba que tanto había sucedido, todo a cambiado un poco- dijo viendo que había nuevas caballas, y un poco mas grandes- y que han hecho en estos últimos 5años picaron.- dijo con su gran sonrisa.

Inu.- La verdad nada, pero bueno horita te lo explico- dijo cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras- primero la debo de encontrar, tu espera en la casa, ya hiciste el suficiente daño- y comenzó a olfatear otra ves el aroma de Kagome, y de un impulso salto y comenzó a brincar de árbol a árbol.

Mir.- Ok, suerte- dijo agitando su mano al ver que se iba- pero espera un segundo, que casa!-al no escuchar respuesta se voltio para todos los lados y encontró una casa al fondo después de terminar las escaleras la encontró, pero al escuchar unas risas, voltio su mirada para abajo de las escaleras y unas lindas jovencitas pasaban caminando y hablando muy animadamente, sin pensarlo bajo las escaleras rápidamente y comenzó a su plan de ¿Quieres tener un hijo con migo!

Inu.- Kagome!... donde estas!- decía mientras saltaba entre los árboles que llegaban a un final de un barranco- discúlpame no era mi intención hacerte enojar- decía tratando de seguir su olor, al encontrar la dirección comenzó a correr velozmente- KAG...!- no pudo terminar de llamarla al verla al lado de un joven, y esta le sonreía ampliamente, por un momento se imagino a Kouga, pero lo miro con detenimiento por unos segundos y no era, él joven era alto casi a la misma altura que él, su cabellera era de color café claro agarrado en una coleta alta y unos ojos color café claros, los celos lo envolvieron cuando este colocaba un beso en la mano de Kagome, con la fuerza del enojo y de los celos llego como rayo y se interpuso entre los dos- Y tu quien eres!- dijo con vos muy alterada y enojada.

.- Que no te acuerdas de mi!- decía el joven mientras daba unos pasos para alcanzar a ver a Kagome- Kagome, al parecer nunca se le va a quitar lo bestia verdad?- dijo para luego encarar a Inu- por fin eh podido alcanzar tu tamaño, que bien ya no te vas a aprovechar de mi!.

Kag.- Así es Chippo, nunca se le va a quitar eso es ya parte fundamental de él- dijo muy sonriente.

Inu.- que acabas de decir!.- la voltio a ver.

Kag.- Lo que escuchaste, siempre serás un tonto!- dijo gritándole y aventándolo un poco con sus manos.

Inu.- Eso ya lose, pero que él es Shippo!.- dijo en igual tono.

Ship.- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, que bueno que te das cuenta, jajajajajajajajajaja, eso es bueno para curarte, admitirlo, jajajajajajajajajajaja, verdad Kagome.

Kag.- Así es, jajajajajajaja, Inuyasha yo pensé que te tardarías en darte cuenta, jajajajajajaja.

Inu..- Ya cállense, déjenme en paz!- y se empezó a alejar de ellos.

Kag.- Lo siento Inuyasha, no era nuestra intención- dijo colocándose atrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo.

Inu.- Si es así, por que se reían?.- dijo parándose en seco con los brazos cruzados.

Kag.- Es que fue muy gracioso... admítelo!- decía mientras se acercaba a él- Verdad Chippo!.- lo voltio a ver guiñándole un ojo.

Ship.- si, así,sí, sí!- decía acercándose a la pareja.

Kag.- Te prometemos ya no burlarnos!.- decía colocando una mano en su hombro y tratando de fingir sinceridad.

Inu.- Mas les vale!- decía aun enojado.- y chippo, tu que haces aquí?- decía ya relajado volteándolo a ver.

Ship.- No te acuerdas que aunque ya hubiera encontrado a mi poca familia que me quedaba, yo los vendría a visitar, y aquí estoy!.- decía sonriendo por la mala memoria de Inu.

Kag.- Oye, Inu en donde se quedo Miroku?- pregunto seria al acordarse de que tenían otra visita.

Inu.- Se quedo en la casa, por que yo venia a buscarte- decía asustado al acordarse del pequeño pleito.

Kag.- Así, bueno no hay que hacerlo esperar!- decía algo sonriente- "ni creas que ya se me olvido"- para luego verlo con ojos de acecina. Y comenzó a caminar ablando con chippo mientras Inu estaba congelado por tal mirada.- Inuyasha, no te quedes atrás!- le gritaba ya a una gran distancia.

.- Cuando volveremos actuar- preguntaba una sacerdotisa que miraba con repugnancia aquella escena de amistad entre nuestros protagonistas- déjame atacarlos, así de sorpresa no se podrán defender!- decía preparando su arco y flecha, apuntando directamente a Kagome.

.- No lo hagas mi querida Kykyo, por que todo lo que hemos pensado se arruinara- decía con gran altanería y grandeza- además deja que sonrían un poco, ya que muy pronto no confiaran ni en su propia sombra.

Ky.- Naraku, no será que te estas arrepintiendo!- preguntaba sarcásticamente mientras aguardaba su arma.

Nar.- No, solo quiero que esto salga de acuerdo al plan- decía mientras poco a poco se desvanecían- jajajajajajajaja- fue lo ultimo que se escucho, alertando a Inuyasha.

Ship.- Que sucede! – preguntaba al ver como se congelaban sus amigos.

Inu.- No percibiste el olor a Naraku!.- decía mientras volteaba a ver a unos grandes árboles- Kagome, tu que sentiste!.- preguntaba viéndola con gran seriedad.

Kag.- Yo sentí, por un momento algunos fragmentos, pero rápidamente desaparecieron.- camino hasta llegar cerca de Inu.- asía esos árboles lo sentí- dijo señalando el mismo lugar que Inu presintió, y con unos saltos llego a ellos y comenzó a olfatear.

Inu.- Estuvieron aquí!- decía regresando con sus compañeros- no lo puedo creer, sigue viva!- decía con mucho rencor.

Kag.- A quien mas te refieres, yo solo sentí los fragmentes obscuros, ese era Naraku, verdad, pero quien es la otra persona- decía volteándolo a ver, con muchas dudas y temiendo lo peor.

Inu.- También se encontraba Kykyo!- decía muy preocupado y muy confundido- pensé que ya había acabado con ella.- con su vista perdida en la nada.

Kag.- Tal vez estábamos atacando a una marioneta, o tal ves encontró la forma de reconstruirse, lo que ya no me cabe duda es que esta uniendo fuerzas con Naraku- decía viendo directamente a los ojos de Inu.

Ship.- ¿Por que dices eso!- dijo muy confundido al no entender las palabras de Kagome.

Kag.- Es que hace mas de dos semanas apareció un mounstro en una aldea cercana y Kykyo lo estaba manipulando, y para nuestra mayor sorpresa el mounstro tenia la marca de Naraku- decía con mucha confianza.

Ship.- Entonces tal ves regresen para la ultima batalla, vedad!"- se acerco a Inu – pero bueno entonces hay que prepararnos, no lo creen? – decía con una gran sonrisa.

Inu.- Si creo que si!- decía medio confundido- por que sonríes?- decía cruzando sus brazos y acercar su rostro a él- Chaparro.

Ship.- Por que eh entrenado y quiero saber si podré alcanzar tu fuerza- decía tímidamente – y deja te recuerdo algo Inuyasha, si no lo has notado ya te alcance de estatura- decía mientras un combate de frente con frente se daba lugar.

Inu.- Pues cuando quieras tenemos el enfrentamiento!- decía golpeándolo con su frente haciendo que este se separara y se tambaleara.

Ship.- Cuando quieras!- dijo devolviéndole el golpe, y sus manos no se dejaron esperar y con un golpe al mismo tiempo sus manos se encontraban entre lazadas y empujándose con todo lo que podían.

Kag.- Disculpen!... ey!... esperen un momento!.- decía histéricamente tratando de detener aquel enfrentamiento.- No creen que es demasiado tarde para que estén entrenando. – Pero fue totalmente ignorada, así que dio la media vuelta y se fue de aquel lugar.

Inuyasha era mas fuerte y no utilizaba nada de fuerza mas bien era como un juego que lo empezaba a aburrir, por otro lado Shippo se empezó a agitar comenzó a sudar y poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron evaporándose demientras que era arrastrado hacia atrás, primero fue lento pero Inuyasha al notar su cansancio empezó a tomar un poco mas de velocidad hasta chocar contra un árbol. En un movimiento rápido con sus pies golpeo un par de veces a Inuyasha en el estomago y con sus ultimas energías aventó a Inuyasha a barios metros, lo malo fue que Inuyasha reacciono y dio una vuelta callo de pie casi como si fuera un gato y con su sonrisa triunfal se incorporo poniéndose en posición para volver a atacar. Shippo al ver esto ya no pudo mas y se dejo caer al suelo muy agitado.

Ship.- Eres muy fuerte, que has estado haciendo?- dijo sonriendo.

Inu.- Es una larga historia, pero luego te la contare, también creo que se la tengo que contar a Miroku, así que no quiero gastar saliva- dijo caminando ya relajado asía donde se encontraba el Zorrito.

Ship.- Tu nunca cambiaras, aun sigues evitándote complicarte la vida, no es así?- dijo ya un poco mas calmado.

Inu.- Mmmmmmm!- solo pronuncio con mirada acecina – pero?... hablando de complicaciones, donde esta Kagome?- dijo volteando para todos los lados.

Ship.- Desde hace rato se fue, hasta nos trato de parar, pero no le contestamos, no la escuchaste!- dijo parándose y colocándose a un lado de él. – Aun sigues siendo muy despistado y tonto!.- dijo mirarlo como si fuera un niño de ocho años.

Inu.- No, no es cierto, dime que no es cierto, ahora si me mata!- dijo muy asustado y colocándose una mano en su cuello.

Ship.- Y mas cuando se entere que la consideras "Complicada"- dijo y hecho a correr antes de que Inuyasha pudiera captarla amenaza que le esperaba. Inu tardo un poquito pero cuando reacciono, comenzó a correr tratando de alcanzar a Shippo para poder amenazarlo con algo, con lo primero que se le cruzara en frente.

Continuara...

Hola!

Huí! lo que le espera, jajaja, pues bueno espero que les aya gustado este capi, me tomo mucho tiempo, si ya lose, y me disculpo ampliamente, no era mi intención, pero barios sucesos me pasaron, el primero es que mi computadora me dijo adiós, y este y otras historias que estaba haciendo se perdieron, y segundo cuando me prestaron una hace una semana y media pero no la pude utilizar por que aquí en colima estamos en temporada de lluvias, y aunque no cae mucho agua si caen muchos rayos, y mi tercer y ultimo motivo estoy medio deprimida por que ya no recibo mensajes como al principio, y pues bueno, ya que mas da, no los puedo obligar ni ponerles un cuchillo pero bueno. Gracias por tomarse un minuto y leer mi historia, muchas gracias!.

Y antes de pasar a mis agradecimientos quiero informarles que pues con la perdida de mi computadora, pues no podré mandar ni leer nada!. Eso también me tiene deprimida!

(Todo este capitulo lo escribí en dos horas, ya que el cielo se despejo y dijo: _"Starfive solo te doy este día" n-n)_

Ahora mis agradecimientos:

**_Lorena:_ **Hola, si yo tanbien ya le queriadar matarile, pero se me ocurrio una bue3na idea, y como quiero que esta historia dure, fue bueno revivirla, pero no te preocupes, para la proxima si le doy muerte!. Espero ponerle un poco mas de romance, si nse que este esta un poco , que ellos salen, enojados, pero en proximo lo are. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, no sabes que felicidad meda!. Cuidate!.

**_Inumer4ever:_ **Hola amiga, gracias, no te preocupes por lo tarde, lo bueno esque regresastes, jajaja, espero que tu te encuentres bien, gracias se que me estoy boy biendo buena, pero ah como me tardo, jejeje, creo que ya se me subio a la cabeza, jajajajajajajaja. Gracias pero para mi es mañor honor que me escribas. Maniisss, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que tu castigo no sea tan sebero, cuidate y hasta pronto, una cositamas, quiero saber (si tu quieres?) como esta eso que te gusto el titulo por X razones. Bueno, cuidate y hasta pronto, besos.

_Antes de irte me encantaría que me dejaras un mensaje_

_Acepto de todo!_

_atte.:_

Starfive


	5. Chapter 5

**Sincero Amor**

**Cáp. 5: Desconfiando**

La puesta del sol se comenzaba a notar con aquellos colores rojizos y como las nubes se movían al compás del aire, por aquel enorme bosque se podía apreciar el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles... y de repente... sin previo aviso... se podía apreciar como los pájaros huían al escuchar el golpe seco de un gran árbol al ser tumbado.

Ship.- Ya cálmate!!!, no le diré nada!- decía Shippo saltando de un ataque de Inuyasha!, lo que provoco que cayera un árbol – solo estaba jugando!!!!, deja ya de lanzarme esas bolas de energía – decía poniendo se de pie para comenzar a correr de nuevo, y esquivar otro ataque.

Inu.- Mas te vale enano! – decía parándose erguidamente y desasiendo su conjuro en el aire. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Shippo solo se limito a caminar a un metro de distancia de él, su caminata fue silenciosa hasta que- y dime Shippo a que se debe tu visita?- dijo saliendo de aquel enorme bosque.

Ship.- Es solo que hace unos días comencé a soñar con mi padre, y recordé que nunca me vengue, y el oráculo del pueblo dijo que ya era el tiempo de cumplir la promesa – dijo con nostalgia y alegría a la ves, y sin darse cuenta lo alcanzo poniéndose al lado de él – pero yo siento que todavía no soy muy fuerte.

Inu.- Así es, todavía no eres fuerte! – dijo con gran superioridad, asiendo sentir peor a Shippo- y nunca lo serás!.

Ship.- Gracias por la gran ayuda! – dijo molesto y comenzó a caminar mas rápido y dejando atrás a Inuyasha – no esperaba mas de ti!.

Inu.- Pero si yo solo repetí lo que tu dijiste, no me culpes a mi!, si tu no confías en ti - esto provoco que Shippo se quedara congelado y que Inuyasha llevara la delantera de nuevo.

Ship.- Entonces tu crees que yo soy fuerte?- decía acercándose a él con mucha curiosidad en saber la respuesta.

Inu.- Y desde cuando te viene importando el pensar de mi o el de los demás?- dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho – cuando eras pequeño eso era tu motivación, ahora que creciste, si abras adquirido poder, pero tu forma de ser la perdiste!- dijo comenzando a subir los escalones, para poder llegar por fin a su casa. Shippo no lo podía creer, Inuyasha aquel que siempre se aprovecho de él, ya no existía, el nunca le había hablado de tal forma, que se asusto, y cayo al suelo, tratando de imaginarse por que ese cambio de pensamiento. – Estas bien?- dijo Inuyasha unos escalones arriba.

Ship.-. Quien eres tu?!, y donde dejaste al perro tonto de Inuyasha?! – dijo corriendo los pocos escalones para alcanzar a Inuyasha!.

Inu.- Así me agradeces que te aya aconsejado?!- dijo muy molesto entre cruzando sus brazos y comenzó a subir los escalones e ignorando a Shippo. – además, no esperaba que me lo agradecieras enano!.- decía terminando de subir los escalones

Ship.- Yo ya no soy ningún enano!!!- decía gritando y corriendo para alcanzar a Inuyasha!- eres un perro tonto- decía golpeando a Inuyasha en la cabeza.

Y se alejo rápidamente para la contestación de Inuyasha, pero este lo ignoro profundamente y continuo caminando en dirección de la persona que lo volvía loco con tan solo su presencia!, el seguía avanzando sin quitarle la vista en cima, parecía hipnotizado por la belleza y pureza de su alma. Pero al parecer Kagome no lo había notado pues seguía tendiendo sabanas como si nada, pero después de unos momento al sentir una mirada sobre ella, voltio bruscamente en todas direcciones buscando a la susodicha persona, al principio le sonrió tiernamente y dio un de paso hacia él pero al acordarse de que seguía enojada, lo barrio con la mirada, se agacho y tomo la cesta de ropa y así comenzó a caminar como si nada entrando a la casa. Inuyasha se entristeció, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar como niño regañado con la mirada en el suelo, Shippo no lo podía creer, definitivamente él no era Inuyasha.

Ship.- Adonde vas?.- pregunto, al chocar de frente con él, pero este lo ignoro y siguió su camino.- huí!!- dijo al notar la seriedad y tristeza que reflejaba su mirada – pobre!!, - prácticamente murmuro al ver que comenzaba alejarse!.

Shippo entro a la pequeña casa y vio que Kagome estaba en una hamaca, se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba muy organizada, todo en su lugar, se podía apreciar que ella le ponía mucho esfuerzo y afecto, y en una mesita al lado de las hamacas se encontraban 3 retratos, en uno de ellos estaban Inuyasha y Kagome se estaban abrazando con mucho amor se miraban fijamente, como tratando de entrar en los pensamientos de el otro y con un rubor discreto en ambos pero si te quedabas viendo bien, podrías sentir el amor que se profanaban, el segundo estaba Kagome mirando al horizonte, el aire había limpiado su rostro y parecía que se la habían tomaron sin previo aviso ya que su rostro mostraba seguridad, amor, alegría, satisfacción y muchas otras sensaciones que no se capturan al prevenir una fotografía, y en la tercera estaba Inuyasha y lo gracioso es que se la habían tomado durmiendo, pero aun así su rostro mostraba mucha felicidad, se podía contemplar una gran sonrisa, prácticamente se podía apreciar lo que estaba soñando.

Kag.- Son muy lindas verdad?!.- dijo al ver la expresión de Shippo.

Ship.- Si!...- dijo y hubo una pausa- por que se enojaron?!- dijo sin pensar y la voltio a mirar.

Kag.- Fue una tontería prácticamente, la verdad, no estoy molesta, solo que estoy algo confundida! pero creo que me debería de disculpar!, verdad?- decía parándose de la hamaca.

Ship.- Crees tu que por que sigue viva Kykyo, el se olvidara de ti?.- dijo muy seriamente viendo las fotos- por que te atemoriza lo que él piensa, si no sabes lo que piensa?!- dijo volteándola a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hubo un silencio algo largo.

Kag.- Tienes la razón- e hizo otra pausa un poco mas corta- pero no se como preguntarle – dijo parándose a un lado de él y tomar la fotografía de Inuyasha- temo preguntar, temo que el no me sepa contestar, y en el peor de los casos, que me deje!- dijo y una lagrima le rodó por su mejilla, cosa que Shippo no se dio cuenta al estar del otro lado.

Ship.- Es mejor que le preguntes y que te saques de dudas- dijo y se puso a admirar mejor la cabaña- disculpa Kagome, pero estoy un poco cansado, podría dormir un rato – dijo acercándose a las hamacas.

Kag.- Si no hay problema,- hubo un silencio algo tranquilo para Shippo, pero Kagome estaba muy preocupada en que iba hacer, y comenzó a caminar en círculos, en la entrada de la puerta.

Ship.- En ves de estarte preocupando mas de lo que ya, deberías ir a buscarlo- solo pronuncio con los ojos cerrados y formo una leve sonrisa, Kagome solo se le quedo viendo, y comenzó a caminar en círculos de nuevo, cuando a Kagome le iba a preguntar algo, él se adelanto- se fue directo al bosque!, creo que en dirección de el río- Kagome se sorprendió y sonrió suavemente y murmuro un gracias, y salió de la casa rápidamente- realmente lo ama!- fue lo ultimo que pronuncio para poder empezar a descansar.

El caminar, puede mostrar la actitud de las personas, pero a veces no es muy necesario preocuparse tanto por algo que ni siquiera es seguro, así lo demostraba aquel monje con su túnica morada y azul, el cual mantenía una expresión muy serena y calmada de su rostro, pero ninguna de sus distracciones cotidianas, le quitaban la vista de su camino, y aquélla rigidez que mostraba al caminar hablaba otra cosa que las facciones de su cara, al salir de aquel pueblo, y acercarse mas a ese bosque que lo llamaba por la gran capacidad de poder y magia que se comenzaba a mostraba, se detuvo y comenzó a contemplar como poco a poco unas sombras de maldad que se comenzaban a acumular, algo le decía que caminara, que fuera a investigar, que confirmara sus sospechas.

Mir.- Que esta pasando aquí!- acerco su mano, y una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo y lo lanzo algo lejos del lugar- creo que mejor me quedare aquí sentado!- dijo al ya estar sentado y comenzar a frotar su la mano lastimada.

Cuando salió y levanto su mirada y una especie de carga eléctrica hizo olvidar todos sus pensamientos y concentrar su mirada en el bosque en donde se podía apreciar, como una gran masa de energía maligna se concentraba, _"en dirección al bosque" _recordó al darse la vuelta para ir por su arco y flechas se topo con Shippo que se mostraba muy serio, este no le dijo nada, solo le entrego sus cosas y con un truco de Shippo subieron a un caballo de juguete, y comenzaron a dirigirse asía aquel lugar, que aunque no quisieran admitir les provocaba un cierto miedo.

.-. Ase mucho que no visitaba estos alrededores!, pero creo que nada a cambiado!.- decía una mujer con una cabellera negra con toques color café, e iba montada en un gato amarillo muy grande.- Kirara adelante!, tendremos que saludar, como en los viejos tiempos.- y comenzaron a volar con gran velocidad asia la gran neblina que se empezaba a formar.

Continuara...

Hola!

Disculpen la demora!, pero a falta de tiempo, tarea, practicas, e imaginación no podía continuar!. Espero mucho que les guste este nuevo capi!, y espero que no se asusten por esta versión de Inu!, jeje, pero bueno esperare con ansias sus rewins, y acuérdense que recibo de todo!.

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!.

_Atte. Starfive_

PD. Disculpen por no contestar sus rewins!:


End file.
